


Show and Tell

by autumnesquirrel



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnesquirrel/pseuds/autumnesquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has some worries about sex. Anders reassures her by doing a little sexy show and tell, and then giving her a choice about what they should try out first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

She'd been so eager just minutes ago. The kissing. The excitement about him showing up. And yet now she couldn't seem to meet his eyes. All he'd suggested was that she might let him take off her robe. Was she worried about how she looked? He'd seen her naked before. They weren't usually very careful about who was looking where when cleaning up after fights. If you have giant spider in your hair, who cares who's looking?

"Sweetheart," he asked. "What is it?"

"Um," she said, licking her lips, eyes down. One of her hands was picking at the sheets next to her hip. "Can I just, maybe, suck you off?" She looked up then, grinning, but it was a wry sort of grin, like she expected him to laugh at her.

His breath caught at her words. "Yes," he said. "Absolutely." But, there was still something wrong. He was almost sure of it. Almost positive it wasn't that she was shy about wanting to put her mouth on him, but something else that had her so reluctant all of a sudden. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. If someone had hurt her? He didn't want to think it.

"Absolutely," he repeated, "but, can we talk about what you want first? I want to be able to return the favor, after, you know?" His smile felt wry as well. It would hurt if she wouldn't even let him touch her. Even if it wasn't about him. Even if she had every reason in the world. He would understand, and listen, and hold back, but it would still hurt. "You seem worried," he said, trying to sound reassuring and safe. "Are you worried about sucking me off, or something else?"

She was looking away again. Something else then.

"You know I've done this before, yes?” he asked. “More than once? A bunch of times, actually. Whatever it is, I've almost certainly seen it or heard about it before. Is this your first time? I know you've kissed before... Is that as far as you got? I promise I'm a very good teacher. Very patient and gentle."

"Not my first time, no," she said, resolute. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"Was the last time bad?"

She nodded, the smallest of movements, eyes closed. If someone had hurt her he would find them and...

"It hurt," she said. "We were so careful. We took our time. We both wanted it so badly. I was so wet I was dripping, and still it hurt. I couldn't. We stopped. Said we'd try again. The day after he wouldn't talk to me. And the day after that was Ostagar." She was looking at her hands now, open in her lap. Her voice sounded like old tears, but she wasn't crying now. Cried out on this, he guessed.

He took her hands. "Okay," he said, squeezing. "I understand."

She was still looking at her hands, their hands now, but she squeezed back. He took it as permission to go on.

"First off, you're neither weird nor broken," he said, tracing a line down her palm with his thumb, "Even if it felt like that at the time. Even if it still feels like that now. It still hurts? You've tried to put things inside yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said, miserably. "One finger is okay, but even two," she choked back a sob.

"It's okay," he said again, squeezing her hands. "There are so many things we can do. So many things I'd love to do together with you. Leaving out penetration isn't going to slow us down at all. Do you want me to tell you about some of them? Describe them to you? Show you? Tell you in great detail?" He drew those last two words out, teasing.

She squeezed his hands back. "Yes. Tell me first?" Her voice was still wry, but happier now, more assured. "Maybe I'll let you show me next." She peeked up at him for a second and then looked back down.

"Where to start," he said. "Maker, I'm sure I'm going to leave things out. Let me know if you have any questions. Or if I should stop. So... we can try something right now?"

She giggled at that, relaxing back a little. He had an idea.

"Tell you what," he said. "How about we pile some pillows up at the head of the bed so you can lean back into them. I'll sit back here where you can see me and do a little show and tell. And until I finish telling you stories I promise to keep my hands to myself. You can touch yourself, or not. Take your clothing off. Keep it on. Whatever you want, and all I'll do is watch and talk." He let go of her hands.

He was surprised by how quickly she moved then. "Okay," she said not long after, leaning back and smiling. "Tell me everything."

This was so much better than sad offers of blowjobs. "Well," he said, "Let's start with things we could do without touching at all.”

“Mutual mastrubation is nice. Touching yourself while you watch and listen to someone else getting themself off. Talking someone to orgasm is fun too. Like right now, me telling you all sorts of hot things. I bet we'll both be feeling a little turned on by the end of this. Or, one of us could tell the other what to do. Like, if I told you right now that I wanted you to untie the belt on your robe, but not to open it yet. To leave it so it might fall open and show me your breast, but to keep them hidden from me for now."

She put her hands on her belt and slowly began to untie it. "I want you to take off your coat," she said.

He tried to undo buckles and watch her at the same time. Eventually he had to stand up and let himself concentrate on what he was doing. He wasn't wearing anything of real interest underneath, but she didn't seem to mind by the way she was looking him over.

"Tell me more," she said. "Maybe I'll have you take something else off next."

"Well," he said, "what you suggested is nice, using your mouth on the other person. And not just on genitals. I love getting sucked off, and I adore the way women taste, but there are so many other things that feel good too. Nipples. Ears. Licking people's necks. Sucking on fingers. Biting shoulders and arms and ankles. Sucking hard and leaving marks for other people to see. Or hiding the marks somewhere only your lover will ever find them, so they'll remember you later. I could spend an hour just on one of your hands. Sucking and licking and biting. I'd leave a little bruise just on the side of your wrist, right where your gloves would cover it. You’d forget it was there until later, when you got undressed, and then you would see it and think of me."

"Anders," she said, breathless.

"May I take something else off, mistress?" he asked, cheeky, grinning.

"Uh, take off your tunic."

It felt so good to have affected her. Her robe was opened a little further when he managed to get the tunic off over his head. Still draped over her breasts, but baring a strip of skin from her chin down to where a pillow now covered her lap. He licked his lips, a little affected himself.

"Touching is nice too," he said, "both genitals and generally. I could hold your hand and show you how I like to touch myself when I get off. Or, you could use my hand to touch yourself the way you usually do." He paused with a thought. "You do get yourself off, right?"

She nodded, blushing, but didn't say anything, so he went on.

"Other touch is nice too though. Back rubs. Having your nipples squeezed or pinched or petted. Sometimes I like to be spanked, because I am a very naughty apostate. Only sometimes though," he said. "Don't go trying that one without asking." He shook his finger at her, trying to keep a smile off of his face. "Grabbing my butt in public is just fine though," he added. "Grabbing my butt in here is more than fine. Squeezing it. Biting it. Petting it. Um, petting or brushing hair is nice sometimes. Back scratches. Just sitting and running your fingers down someone's arm, or up their legs, or tracing random patterns on their stomachs. Anything that feels nice can get sexy if you're both naked, or already turned on, or thinking about sex anyway." He ran a hand down his chest to demonstrate, detouring to circle a finger around one of his nipples. "Like this."

She mirrored him, pushing one side of her robe open. He could feel himself leaning forward. "Take your boots off," she said.

He nearly fell off the bed trying to rush. Peeking up at her. She kept her other breast covered though, even when he had both boots off. He was disappointed and turned on. He ached to touch her, semi-hard inside his trousers. He shifted around trying to get comfortable, ending up on his knees.

"Your breast is lovely," he said. "I want to take my cock out and rub the head all over your nipples. I want to draw circles with it around your belly button and and lines down your back. I want to put a little slick in your cleavage, hold your breasts together, and slide myself back and forth between them, playing with your nipples the entire time. I got a lover off like that once." He cupped his hands on either side of his nipples and pushed the flesh in, making his own cleavage with muscles and fat, pinching his nipples, and rubbing his fingers over them. "She loved having her nipples played with. I was on the run at the time, so we weren't in any rush. I'd been touching her for hours."

He looked up when Hawke made the smallest of noises to see her cupping her own breasts together, mirroring his hands again.

"Playing mirror like this is fun too," he said, twisting his nipples just to see her do it. "If I take my trousers off will you get rid of that pillow?"

She looked up at him, and nodded. There was a flush of pink across her cheeks and nose. She had never looked so lovely.

He turned his back to give her a chance to compose herself, bending over as he pushed his trousers down his legs. She groaned behind him, so he wiggled his butt from side to side a bit before turning back around. She'd taken the robe off too. He made a show of looking her up and down, licking his lips once he caught her eyes again.

"Let me tell you about one more thing, and then maybe you'd like to pick one for us to try?" There was a wet spot forming on the front of his smalls. He could feel himself straining against them. She kept glancing down and then looking away again.

"Okay," she said.

"Most things other people taught me, but I figured this one out on my own," he paused, for drama, "by accident. Neither of us knew what we were doing. I couldn't find her hole. It was one of the best accidents that ever happened to me.”

“A woman has lips," he cupped his hand, and traced his fingers down one side of the cup. "It's slick and warm in there when she's turned on. If you set your cock into that cup and slide back and forth across it," he demonstrated with the side of his other hand, "the cock head bumps up against her clit, the shaft rubs along everything else, and if she pushes her thighs together..." He could feel himself grinning. "It's one of my favorite things, actually.”

“There are other things we could try too. I'm sure I could get you off with just one finger inside, but I don't want to risk hurting you at all. Or, I don't know about you, but sometimes I like having things inside my butt." He waggled his eyebrows at her for effect. "Some men like that. If you want to try it we'd have to get you a little fake cock to hold or wear. I'm sure Isabela could help us."

She giggled. "Enough," she said, sliding her hands down her body, and lifting to pull her smalls off. His breath caught as she leaned forward and started crawling toward him. "I liked the sounds of the last thing. Let's try that."

"What? My butt," he teased. "I don't think I really want to go out shopping right now, and I refuse to use a carrot, no matter what Isabela says about tubers."

"No," she said, sitting back to glare at him. "With my thighs and, and lips."

"Ah," he said. "Um, do you, oh," she had reached him and was sliding her hands down his body now, "Hawke, yes," he lifted so she could pull his smalls down, "Do you have any oil?"

"There's a tub in the top drawer of the side table," she said. "It's what I use when I'm laying in bed thinking of you. Will that do?"

He groaned. She was trying to kill him. "Let's take a look," he said.

It was one of his creams. He'd given it to her a few weeks ago because she'd complained about a new piece of armor chafing. It was almost gone. He nearly came from the thought of what that meant.

"Does it help with the chafing, then?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yeah. It's perfect."

"On your back," he said, "knees up and open for me."

She rolled onto her back, opening up for him. She wasn't wet where he could see, but he could smell her. Musky. His mouth was watering. "I want to taste you first," he said.

She moaned, but didn't say anything either way. He looked up at her face. Her mouth was open, her breath coming faster now. "Hawke," he said, "please tell me it's ok. I will never," he swallowed, feeling it all of a sudden now, "ever, do anything you do not give me permission to do. May I taste you?"

"Yes," she said, nodding in emphasis. "Please."

He lay down between her legs and slowly leaned forward, letting his breath ghost over her, giving her time to anticipate his touch. He ran his nose slowly up the seam between her folds, following it with his tongue. Not parting her. Not yet. Teasing.

She let her knees fall open to either side. "Yes," she said again. "Anders, please."

He licked up her again, and again, pushing in a little bit more each time. Loving the taste of her. When she started rocking up toward him he brought his hands up and held her folds open. She was slick with his saliva and her own juices. He circled his tongue around her hole, and then up and over her clit. Circled her clit, and then licked back down again. Over and over. She was whining now, making little high pitched chirps. All of a sudden there was a hand in his hair hauling him away. He whimpered at his loss.

She laughed at that, almost, just a huff of air. "Later," she said. "Later you can lick me clean again, okay? I want to try something else now. I want you to come too."

"Okay," he said, picking up the tub of cream. His hands shook as he opened it and scooped some out. He warmed it between his hands before carefully settling them into the crook of her thighs and sliding them out toward her knees. Not too far. He wanted to keep as close to her folds as he could.

He took another fingerful of cream and coated himself in it. Not warming it this time. Hissing at the cold.

"Okay," he said. "Let's put a pillow under you. I think that angle will work better."

She looked so beautiful, open and waiting for him. Relaxed now. Trusting. He held her folds open and set himself into them. He was hard now. Ready. He hoped he could last long enough for her to come too. It had been so long since he'd done anything like this. His own hand didn't count, Justice rushing even that.

He looked up at her and smiled, relaxing when she smiled back. "Legs together now," he said, and groaned at the feel of it. So tight and warm. He leaned forward, folding her legs toward her body and holding them together with his hands. He could feel her muscles flexing.

It was just as good as he remembered. Better. She made another one of those little chirps every time he pushed forward, and gasped every time he pulled back. Her hands were on her breasts now, playing with her nipples, pulling and rubbing. He could feel the head of his cock rub across the top of her hole sometimes, just catching before jumping forward. He felt himself speeding up, reaching his limits.

"Touch, touch your clit," he gasped, "Hawke, please, I'm so close. I want you to come too."

She slid a hand down her body, agonizingly slow. He tried to slow down to match her.

She groaned when she got there, rocking into her hand and his cock. The next push forward he could feel her fingers at the top of his thrust, and he could no longer hold back, pace speeding up and going erratic, making little sounds of his own.

He felt her tightening around him, and then she was crying out, hips suddenly still, a few more thrusts and he followed her over the edge.

It took them a little while to disengage. Hands trapped under very relaxed bodies. Eventually he was laying next to her, head near her shoulder. She looked down to smile at him and started to lick off her hand.

He could feel the heat of it in the pit of his stomach, and how futile it was against how tired and relaxed the rest of him still was. Still, he had enough energy to lever himself up and onto his elbows. To match her smile with one of his own and start to lick her clean.

"Fuck," she said. "Maker, fuck, Anders."

He was careful to be gentle. To not take things too far. They were both still sensitive. After a while he kissed the insides of each of her thighs and got up to find some water and a cloth.

She'd pulled the blankets down by the time he got back, and once they were both clean she pulled them over them and rolled up against his side.

"Decided to keep me then?" he asked.

"Mmmm," she said. "At least until we try everything on your list. Maybe until we try it all twice. Sleep now?"

"Okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I like the sounds of that."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this particular sex act, which I've tried and adore. So, I started writing about it, and then found a kink-meme prompt to attach it to.
> 
> If writing porn counts I've been very productive today.
> 
> MsBarrows betaed this for me, for which I am most thankful.


End file.
